


doesn’t matter how hard she tries

by 5sterek



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't kill me please, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress, i think so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Doesn’t matter what liv does, doesn’t matter how hard she tries, they end up dead.





	doesn’t matter how hard she tries

The first one was Lowell. The funny one, her charming prince, her musician, her cure from Major.

  
_“it’s my fault he’s dead”_ whispers to herself every night.

  
It’s her fault. He tried to do what Liv was incapable to do. He did it because he didn’t want to be a _coward._ He did it because he wanted it to be brave.

He tried to be brave, for Liv.

She didn't even try, she just failed. 

She was not enough, not for Lowell

**Author's Note:**

> This is, and may be the last, work in english. So, don't destroy me, please?  
> English isn't my native language, neither the first one, it's just a language that i'm trying to learn.  
> I did it in english 'cause i felt it more powerful like this.


End file.
